


Interlude

by Misterlake



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Izuru gets stepped on it's a good time for all, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterlake/pseuds/Misterlake
Summary: There’s a lot of reasons that Kira Izuru had ended up in an empty bathtub in the past.  After a particularly bad breakup or a long night out at some houseparty.  Because there was nowhere else to sleep in a crowded home full of drunk people.  But this was the first time it would be out of genuine comfort.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being horny I don't do it on purpose.

There’s a lot of reasons that Kira Izuru had ended up in an empty bathtub in the past. After a particularly bad breakup or a long night out at some houseparty. Because there was nowhere else to sleep in a crowded home full of drunk people. But this was the first time it would be out of genuine comfort.

The warm, discolored light of the cheap apartment bathroom reflected off of the icy porcelain, creating a bizarrely surreal atmosphere that felt void of being.  _ Liminal space, _ Kira reminded himself. The alcohol had started to warm his cheeks nearly an hour ago, so it was no surprise he couldn’t think straight. That and the fact that he had propositioned Shuuhei Hisagi, a man who could never back out of his word.

“Let me make sure things are clean,” Shuuhei said, rummaging around the utensils on the lip of the tub. Kira grabbed the half-empty handle of Fireball and threw some back, for posterity. Kira watched as Shuuhei lazily removed the sterile packaging from one of the hollow needles resting on the napkin. Kira could feel his heartbeat speed up.

Shuuhei had pierced someone before-- Hell, he’d pierced  _ himself  _ before-- but Kira had never expected that someone to be him. But a few too many drinks and a bowl later will flip you on your axis sometimes. Maybe not, “flip on your axis,” so much as, “create a little courage,” but Kira wasn’t trying to psychoanalyze whatever it was that made him ask Shuuhei to pierce his tongue at this time of night.

And on a Tuesday, too.

_ Damn,  _ Kira had to time his impulses when he didn’t have an early class the next day.

“What does it feel like?” Kira questioned.

“I dunno. I’ve only pierced one person’s tongue and they said it wasn’t so bad.” Shuuhei removed the barbell he had lying around-- probably the wrong size, but those were details neither of them cared to look into when they were already  _ this _ out of it-- preparing it for when it would once again reconnect in the center of Kira’s tongue.

“I guess we’ll see, then,” Kira mused, readjusting his position from leaning back lazily against the side of the tub to sitting up straight. “I can’t believe you actually had all this.”

“I’m a man who’s often prepared,” Shuuhei joked, scooting closer to Kira on the opposite side of the tub. “I don’t have a clamp, though, so I’m gonna have to just freehand it.”  _ Interesting,  _ Kira thought, setting the bottle of Fireball back on the lip of the tub. It was one of those rare nights that both Renji and Momo were out of the house-- at a friend’s, or whatever-- and Shuuhei and Kira were left to their own devices in their tiny apartment. That was a detail that had not left Kira’s mind since he realized they were going to have the evening alone.

Him and Shuuhei were… Complicated. Not in the bad sense of the word; their relationship was low-commitment and high-reward. There may be a fluttering of  _ something  _ there, but more than anything they were companions. Two people who knew each other intimately, and continued to do so, simply because they can. Kira could come to Shuuhei whenever he needed to be distracted, and he liked it that way. Whatever it was they were, Kira knew the possibility of being intoxicated and getting fucked into next week was on the table tonight. Maybe that’s why he shivered when Shuuhei picked up the needle, scooting ever closer to get close enough to Kira to do his work.

Or, it could be that fact that he was about to get a needle through his tongue.

It’s not that Kira was particularly interested in piercings, or even in the strange impulsive act of rebellion. No, of course not. 

Kira could feel his fingers itch to grip the sides of the tub, hard. He was practically shaking at the idea; at the  _ promise  _ that he was about to feel something euphoric. Something beyond whatever sex him and Shuuhei might have tonight; something that hit deep and carnal and set him alight. Kira had always been a bit of a masochist but he had never expected to have a reaction of this caliber at the prospect of pain. Sure, he’d been spanked, choked, stepped on. The standard fair. But this felt like something beyond that territory; it was messy and it was dangerous and he  _ loved it.  _

“Okay, you ready?” Shuuhei asked. Instead of answering, Kira simply stuck his tongue out, letting it lay limp against his bottom lip. He could hear Shuuhei take in an especially deep breath-- which shouldn’t have surprised him, since he loved seeing Kira at his most submissive-- before reaching out to grab the other man’s tongue.

Despite having just washed his hands, Shuuhei tasted faintly of salt and cheap metal and Kira couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine when Shuuhei firmly took his tongue between his thumb and forefinger, pulling just a little bit more to make sure he could get the right spot. Kira let a soft sigh escape, awkwardly hitting the air due to his restricted tongue. Shuuhei moved and Kira could feel the pressure of the needle on the tip of his tongue, not even poking enough to hurt. Just pressure, there and full of potential. It felt like every cell in his body had focused themselves on that singular point alone, leaving Kira yearning to know what it was going to feel like.

With a quick push, Shuuhei drove the needle through the thick muscle.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

It was sharp and constant, stinging. But so quick. Like a blink. 

Shuuhei was quick to screw on the other side of the barbell, leaving Kira to rewet his tongue. The moment he had it back inside his mouth he could feel the weight of the metal, taste the metallic taste of blood melting on his tongue. Oh,  _ fuck. _

“Is it bleeding?” Shuuhei asked, setting the needle back down with his other equipment. Kira nodded, sticking out his tongue yet again for Shuuhei to see. 

Shuuhei’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, hard. “Ah, shit,” Shuuhei muttered, “Yeah, it’s bleeding. Might’ve pierced it a little off. We should probably take it out.” Shuuhei gripped Kira’s chin, rubbing his thumb over the top ball of the piercing. His fingers must have come away bloody, because Kira could feel something wet and warm swipe over his top lip.  _ Oh, that’s… _

“Why, you don’t like it?” Kira asked, leaning into Shuuhei’s touch.

“I mean, it’s not that--”

“Because I like it,” Kira said, giving a soft smile. “And I want you to like it, too.”

Before Shuuhei could question what that meant, Kira’s hands had not-so-subtly travelled to Shuuhei’s lap, where Kira could feel him hot and half-hard through his sweatpants. Kira smiled, just a little more.

“Are you lying?” Kira squeezed, just a bit, “Because this part of you likes it.”

“Kira,” Shuuhei started, biting back a groan. He looked at Kira, something equal parts questioning and concerned, and Kira knew that Shuuhei was hesitant. 

“I really want to suck you off,” Kira said, as candid as he could be, “And I want to do it with what you did. Can I do that?”

“But… Kira, that’s probably not good for it,” Shuuhei argued.

“And?”

Shuuhei blinked. “I mean… I don’t wanna accidentally hurt you  _ that  _ bad.”

“What if I wanted you to?” Kira asked earnestly.

Shuuhei truly groaned at that, pulling Kira in for a bruising kiss. And,  _ fuck,  _ that hurt. Kira’s tongue was already sore and swelling from the piercing alone, but the sting of a fresh, open, bleeding wound was overpowering, jolting him like electricity. Kira moaned, loud enough to make sure that Shuuhei knew what he wanted. Shuuhei slipped his tongue into his mouth, running over the cool metal and flecking their lips in red. It probably  _ was  _ bleeding just a little more than anticipated, but Kira considered that a bonus. He was bleeding enough that he could smell the slight tang as Shuuhei practically dragged him onto his knees, letting Kira sit while Shuuhei sat on the edge of the tub. 

“God, I didn’t know you were that much of a pain-slut,” Shuuhei jabbed, “You  _ really _ want to suck my dick even though you’re bleeding.” Kira bowed his head just a bit, in affirmation, and Shuuhei laughed.

“Well, get to it then.” Shuuhei’s tone had shifted from that playful, friendly tone to something more stern, something that had Kira practically whining just at the sound. Kira’s hands shook with anticipation as he reached for Shuuhei’s waistband, but were quickly slapped away by the other man. “No hands,” Shuuhei smirked, adjusting himself so his legs were spread enough to let Kira in between them. Kira was quick to lock his hands behind his back.  _ What a good boy. _

Kira scooted forward, looking up at Shuuhei with those big, watery eyes. Kira leaned forward as much as he could, resting his head on Shuuhei’s strong thigh and noticing the twitch in the muscles there when he made contact. Teasingly, Kira licked against the rough fabric, eliciting a grunt from the man above him. He ran it slowly along the outline of him, absently noting the blood left behind on the grey cotton. Kira practically went dizzy, the rush of alcohol buzzing through his brain and leaving him shaking and raw from his place on the bathroom floor. The sting of coarse cotton against the fresh piercing on his tongue sent the most delightful surges of pain down his spine that only got more intense as he continued. The crotch of the other man’s pants looked like a crime scene; Shuuhei would  _ definitely  _ not be able to wear these pants again. Kira ran his tongue along the other man’s shaft and sucked  _ hard,  _ and suddenly Shuuhei’s hand was tangled in his hair, pulling hard enough to bring tears to Kira’s eyes.  _ God,  _ Kira thought as Shuuhei’s other hand wrestled with the waistband of his pants,  _ Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner? _   
  
Shuuhei had managed to free his dick from his pants, and even though Kira must have seen it over a million times by now a whine still tore from his throat. He had loved everything about Shuuhei’s body-- the lean muscle he had worked so hard to gain, the calloused feel of his hands on Kira’s skin-- but the way he looked when he was turned-on and had Kira at his mercy set Kira’s body aflame. 

Roughly, Shuuhei pulled Kira closer, practically shoving his dick in his face. Kira couldn’t hold back a shaky giggle, but made quick work of licking from base to tip, and the feeling of hot skin against his tongue hit like the rough crack of a whip. Kira moaned, breathing heavily while he rocked against the tile, looking for some kind of friction to relieve the ache in the pit of his stomach. 

Shuuhei pulled him up again by the hair, wrenching his head up to make Kira look at him. Shuuhei’s eyes were steely, burning like charcoal. “Did I  _ say _ you could do that?” He asked evenly.

Kira smirked. “Do what?”   
  
Shuuhei’s palm collided with Kira’s cheek before Kira could blink. Liquid fire, sharp and quick like a gunshot, and Kira  _ moaned.  _ Fuck, he loved when Shuuhei roughed him up like this. When he could drag Kira into this feeling of absolute debauchery. Kira could feel the blood welling in his mouth, dripping sluggishly past his bottom lip, and he should probably be worried at this point but it felt so good he couldn’t be bothered to care.    
  
“You know what, slut,” Shuuhei growled, “You’ll wait.”   
  
Kira nodded, feeling the edges of his vision go fuzzy. His body felt like it was filled with sand and light as a feather at the same time, the deep red dripping onto the tile floor as Shuuhei hooked his thumb in Kira’s mouth, forcing his jaw open. His fingertips purposefully prodded at the fresh piercing, leaving Kira squirming beneath him, trying hard not to press into the friction of the tile floor because Shuuhei told him not to, and he knew if he listened then something good was sure to come. But  _ fuck,  _ he was so hard and his heart was beating hard in his ears and he needed to be touched. Shuuhei was quick to remove his fingers-- they came away red, much to Kira’s excitement-- and used his hold on Kira’s hair to press his cock to his pale lips, a smear of precome mixing with the drool and blood. Kira felt messy, and he revelled in that as he took Shuuhei into his mouth, groaning at the stretch in his jaw.    
  
This territory was familiar; Kira knew exactly what Shuuhei felt like in his mouth, the taste of him, the way Shuuhei’s thigh muscles convulsed when Kira took him in deep. He’d had plenty of practice, and Kira was satisfied with his ability to make Shuuhei lose control. Kira pulled back to run his tongue around the head of him, and Kira noted the pale rust color of his own blood that he left behind. He felt like he could come just from this. From feeling the heat of blood in his mouth, the pain of hot skin rubbing on an open wound. It felt intense in a way that Kira hadn’t experienced before, knowing that Shuuhei had made him bleed and was digging into that wound, leaving him raw as an open nerve.   
  
Shuuhei thrust impatiently into his mouth, and Kira let his jaw go slack. Let Shuuhei push down on his head, grip his hair and hold him there while he fucked his mouth. Relinquishing his control felt like heaven. To let those strong, strong hands use him. There was no thought, only the overwhelming burn of pain and pleasure, and Kira had craved this from the moment he found out that he and Shuuhei were going to have time alone. And Shuuhei  _ knew _ what he wanted. Didn’t need to ask. Didn’t need to worry about Kira because he knew Kira, he  _ trusted  _ Kira. And Kira trusted him. That was an accomplishment all on its own, to have that sort of trust without reservation.    
  
Shuuhei increased his pressure, pushing Kira down until his nose touched his pelvis. Kira breathed sharply through his nose, his throat constricting dangerously as he tried not to choke. Shuuhei simply held him there, free hand coming up to run those long fingers along the column of his throat. Kira gagged, and Shuuhei moaned at the feeling of Kira around him, at how close he was to coming. He was so good,  _ so good. _

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Shuuhei was breathless when he finally pulled Kira off of him with a  _ pop,  _ taking his own cock in his hand and pumping himself hard, focused on the way Kira’s chin was dripping with drool and and looking up at him with those cloudy blue eyes, tongue slack as he opened his mouth the way he knew Shuuhei liked when he was about to come on his face. Kira looked so perfect like this, rosy cheeks stained with tear tracks and hair mussed from where Shuuhei held it tightly in his grip. The glint of warm metal embedded in Kira’s tongue, angry and red and swollen, was what sent Shuuhei over the edge, coming with a loud groan.

Kira whined high when the warmth of his come hit his face, painting his lips and cheeks and nose. Shuuhei wished he had his phone on him so he could take a picture, keep this memory forever because Kira truly looked perfect like this. All mussed and hazy below him; beautiful covered in blood and come and spit. There was a part of Shuuhei that feared he had taken it too far, but if the way Kira’s boxers were practically drenched with precome was any indication, he had enjoyed the rough treatment.

“Fuck,  _ Kira,”  _ Shuuhei rasped, running a thumb along the man’s lower lip. Kira sucked it into his mouth easy, tasting the fruits of his labor and the salty sweat of Shuuhei’s skin. Shuuhei chuckled. “Such a whore.” Shuuhei couldn’t keep the endearment out of his tone, as firm as he tried to be. “You love this, don’t you?”

Kira nodded, and Shuuhei withdrew his thumb from his mouth, letting go of his vice grip on Kira’s hair and sending him stumbling backwards, catching himself on his hands.    
  
“Spread your legs,” Shuuhei commanded, and Kira did it without a second thought. His lashes were shining wet with tears, and under the dim bathroom fluorescents Shuuhei thought he might have been some kind of angel. A messy, fallen angel. Roughly, Shuuhei pressed the heel of his foot to Kira’s crotch, digging in hard enough to pull a strung-out cry from the blond. He sounded so pitiful, grinding against the heel of Shuuhei’s foot with the fervor of a man possessed. 

“Are you gonna come like this, slut? Gonna come just from me stepping on you like some kind of cheap whore?” Shuuhei pressed down harder and ground against his cock, Kira’s back arched and pulled taut like a bowstring.

“Yes-- Yes,  _ sir-!”  _ Kira could barely get the words out, tears streaming freely now, dripping onto the linoleum below him. His voice was high with tension, a mantra of  _ please please God more please  _ reverberating off the dull bathroom walls. Shuuhei thought he could be like this forever, in the hazy aftermath of booze and weed and sex. Kira was melting under him, unravelling at the seams as his orgasm approached sharp and tense in his belly. 

“Want to come?” Shuuhei asked gruffly, stalling his foot completely to watch Kira desperately move against him, whining for that delicious pressure to return.

“Yes, sir. Please,” Kira sobbed, “ _ Please!”  _

Shuuhei sighed, pretending to mull the idea over. He knew Kira loved the waiting, the anticipation of coming hard under Shuuhei’s capable hands. Kira looked ready to kiss the ground at his feet, his deep blush travelling down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. Something about Kira being fully clothed sent another rush of arousal through Shuuhei’s tired body, but he knew he wouldn’t be ready for another round for a hot minute. Kira was shaking like a leaf, and Shuuhei loved how fragile he looked. Kira was anything  _ but  _ fragile, Shuuhei knew very well, so to see him become so completely desperate made Shuuhei’s chest tighten fondly.

“Come for me, Kira,” Shuuhei said finally, reapplying pressure on Kira’s cock and leaving Kira practically screaming, rutting up into him with breathless words of gratitude falling from his lips like strings of sweet honey. Finally, Kira stilled beneath his touch, hands white-knuckled against the floor and sobs of pleasure hanging in the air like a melody. He looked beautiful like this, wrecked and gracious as he came hard enough to make his vision go sideways. The pain and bliss stirred into something hot and overwhelming and Kira had  _ never  _ come this hard before from simply being stepped on. He would be embarrassed if he had any ability to form a coherent thought, but he felt like he was swimming through syrup.

Shuuhei tucked himself back in his pants, letting himself sink to the floor in front of Kira and run a hand through his soft hair. Kira wanted to complain that his hair was probably sweaty, but the cool touch of Shuuhei’s hand against his burning skin was blissful. Shuuhei was reaching behind him, grabbing a washcloth out of the cupboard and running enough water from the bathtub to wet it.

“Are you okay?” He asked, carefully bringing the damp washcloth to Kira’s cheek. Kira sighed into the warmth, nodding. “Are you okay if I go get you water?” Kira nodded again as Shuuhei swiped the washcloth over the bridge of his nose, down to his spit-and-gore-soaked chin. “Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Shuuhei stood with a groan, stretching out the aching muscles in his legs and left out the door, his footfalls padding heavily with fatigue against the hardwood. Kira let himself collapse against the wall, noting foggily that he could really go for a cigarette right now. His whole body felt like rubber, his brain buzzing with endorphins that echoed down to the tips of his toes. This was Kira’s favorite part, truly. The afterthought. The mindlessness of being post-orgasm. The tension was drained from his body, and Kira revelled in the feeling of simply existing on the bathroom floor.

Shuuhei was back quickly, a glass of water in hand. He sat down next to the blond and handed it to him, ensuring that his shaky hands were going to be able to keep their grip. They were, and Kira sipped to wet his dry throat. Shuuhei fished in his pocket and pulled out his cigarette pack, holding out an offer to Kira. Kira smiled weakly; thank God for Shuuhei. Kira took it and Shuuhei pulled out his lighter, making quick work of lighting the cigarette. Kira inhaled, smoke filling his lungs and curling out of his mouth like a tangle of acrid snakes. 

Shuuhei nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Kira, pulling his leaner body next to him. Kira leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. He held out the cigarette to Shuuhei, who, of course, accepted and took a long, satisfied drag. The smoke danced in the air and Kira knew that Momo was going to have something to say about how the bathroom smelled like cigarettes.

“You never fail to surprise me, y’know. We should probably get that out, though,” Shuuhei said, “It’s hot as hell but it’s definitely not pierced right.” Kira sighed, but agreed. Shuuhei passed Kira the cigarette to hold, and Kira stuck out his tongue. Shuuhei inhaled through his teeth, noting the way Kira’s tongue was swollen and bloody. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Kira shrugged; he’d been through worse, for sure.

Shuuhei delicately removed the bottom ball with nimble fingers, easily sliding the bar out from the flesh of Kira’s tongue. Kira felt one last shiver wrack him at the feeling, and then it was gone. Kira rewet his mouth, almost disappointed in the lack of weight on his tongue.

“Don’t look so sad. When that heals we can try again, if you want.” Kira gave a noncommittal grunt, leaning back into Shuuhei and taking another drag off of his cigarette. He could feel that familiar grogginess that came before he fell asleep after sex, and Shuuhei recognized it immediately; that, and the fact that Kira could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Gonna take a nap,” Kira muttered, taking one final puff and passing the cigarette. 

Shuuhei laughed amusedly. “A nap? It’s, like, 2am.”

“Nap,” Kira repeated firmly. “Still want you to fuck me.”

Shuuhei sputtered at that, but he truly shouldn’t have been surprised; Kira had a sex drive unlike anyone he’d ever met. Not that he was complaining. Before Shuuhei could even come up with a rebuttal, Kira’s eyes had fluttered shut. Shuuhei sighed warmly, fingers rubbing methodical circles on the pale skin of Kira’s shoulder.

“Okay, fine. A nap.”


End file.
